Aphrodite
Aphrodite (Greek: Ἀφροδίτη) was the goddess of love and beauty. In most myths she rose from the ocean after Uranus' genitals were cast into the sea by his son, Cronus. But in other myths she is the daughter of Thalassa (personification of the sea) and Uranus while in other she is the daughter of Dione and Zeus. Myth Birth There are two forms of Aphrodite's birth. The first, and most common, is that after Ouranos was cut apart by Kronus, he threw most of Ouranos' body parts in Tartarus, though as a failsafe he also threw parts into the ocean. These divinities caused the sea foam to turn into a goddess, resulting in Aphrodite. She was clothed by the three Graces. The second is less used. It states Aphrodite is the daughter of Zeus and Dione. Adonis Once while Aphrodite and her son, Eros, were hugging, one of Eros' arrows cut her. She pushed him away, thinking it to be nothing. However, she saw a mortal named Adonis, and fell deeply in love with him. However, Persephone also loved him (This was before her kidnapping). The two fought, and Zeus found a solution to this situation. Adonis would spend one third of the year with Aphrodite, one third with Persephone, and the last third with whomever he chose. Adonis was later killed by the Erymanthian boar, which was sent by Apollo as revenge for Aphrodite blinding his son,Erymanthus. Aphrodite held him in her arms, and sprinkled Nectar on him. This caused his blood to become the Anemone genus.Her child with Adonis was Beroe and Aphrodite made her goddess of the city. Trojan War Aphrodite somewhat began the Trojan War. It began when Aphrodite tempted Paris to choose her as the fairest goddess with Helen, the fairest mortal of all. He did choose her, which caused war with the gods. Also, because Helen was already married to a ruler of Sparta. The two fell in love, causing not only a problem, but also a war between the Trojans and the Greeks. Sphere of Control Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, desire, grace, and sexuality. Even though she is only the goddess of love and beauty, she is one of the most powerful Olympians, because she has control over looks, love, and lust. In early Rome, she was considered a goddess of vegetation. She protected gardens and vineyards but after the Romans met the Greeks, they realized that she wasn't meant to be an agricultural goddess. While the Greeks envisaged her as the proud and vain goddess of beauty, the Romans saw her as the stern forebearer of their country. Attributes Aphrodite had several sacred animals, her most common being a dove and a swan. Some of her other sacred animals were a dolphin, goose, hare, and a sparrow. Some of her symbols are a rose, an apple, a wreath, foam, seashell, and a mirror. Relationships *None/Thalassa/Dione (Mother) *Uranus/Uranus/Zeus (Father) *Hephaestus (Ex-Husband) *Ares *Aeneas (child by Anchises) *Eros, Deimos, Anteros, Himeros, Harmonia, and Phobos (Children with Ares) *Rhode,Herophile (Children with Poseidon) *Hermaphroditos (Child with Hermes) Navigation de:Aphrodite Category:Goddesses Category:Immortals Category:Females Category:Olympians Category:Love Gods Category:Temples Category:Mother